Half-blood lesbians
by PercyJackson67
Summary: When Piper turns seventeen, Aphrodite 'rewards' her with even better looks than her 'claiming gift'. What will Piper do when even Annabeth falls for her?


**Half-blood Lesbians**

As told by Piper McLean

As a demigod, a lot of bad things have happened on ALL of my bithdays. When I turned five, the first birthday I can remember, my cake was destroyed by a python servant of the gorgons that fell from the candelier while trying to kill me.

When I turned ten, I was kicked out of another school because I fought against a bully, who turned out to be a cyclops.

But all of my BAD birthdays presents combined couldn't be nearly as bad as the ''gift'' mymother, Aphrodite, gave me for my seventeenth birthday. Rememberthe ''gift'' she gave me when she claimed me not long after I got to Camp Half-Blood? Yeah, I got that back, but more. Apparently, I was now so ''beautiful'' that even the girls in the camp were swooning over me. It made me sick.

This curse my mother gave me turned my seventeenth birthday into the worst day of my life, mainly because it cost me my relationship with Jason. Here's how;

I turn a corner, trying to escape the guys that are still trying to win my favor. If I hadn't known that it was only because of the new ''birthday present'' my mother gave me this morning, I would've been flattered, turning them all down gently, explaining to them that my heart belonged to Jason, who was still off on a quest with Percy and Nico.

I run into the one place where I know none of the swooners would find me; Bunker 9. And what's more, the one person I knew wouldn't be swooning over me was there, Leo.

Unfortunately, I made one slight mistake, Leo _was_ swooning. As soon as I stepped foot into the hidden lab, he pushed a button and the only exit closed behind me, locking me in. He used his powers and moved all of his watchamacallits and thingamajigs out of the way, then pushed another button and dropped a bed from the ceiling.

I puked in my mouth as I realised what was about to happen. Then I puked again as I realised that I actually wanted it to happen. Jason had been gone for three months on his quest, which is a long time for me to not be satisfied, and masturbation wasn't nearly as satisfying as the real thing. I realised that I didn't care who did it, I wanted to be satisfied.

To my astonishment, and amusement/disappointment, Leo crumpled to the ground and behind him stood my rescuer, Annabeth. However, my relief/disappointment was short-lived as I realised that Annabeth wanted me for herself. She smiled as she saw my emotions reflected across my faceand said, ''If you've been withdrawn from lack of sex all this time, all you had to do is come to me, I'd help you.''

I shivered as I realised exactly what the daughter of Athena was saying.''You mean you're a...''

''Mm-hmm. I'm gay. My whole thing with Percy is just to piss my mom off.''

''Wow. I had no ide- mmmm?''

Annabeth cut me off by shoving her tongue down my throat. I relented and returned the kiss, moaning. I felt her hands fumbling to undo my white blouse, so I pulled back just far enough for her to be able to get to the buttons. I feel my blouse slide off my shoulders, revealing my pink bra. I then slide her gray t-shirt over her head. I know it's silly, but looking the owl print on her shirt in the eye made it seem as if Athena herself was watching me deflower her daughter.

She threw me down on the bed, then lay down on top, her legs on either side of my waist. She crawled down towards the foot of the bed and unbuttoned my pants. I lifted my waist just high enough for her to remove my jeans completely, leaving me in only my pink bra and panties. She then took off her own pants as well. I stared at her lacey gray bra and thong and came to the conclusion that she had been planning for this.

I reached behind her and undid her bra, sliding it off her body, revealing her small, yet cute breasts. I took one in my mouth, nibbling playfully at the nipple, while I teased and twisted the other one with my hand. I looked up ather and saw her face twisted in agony, yet pleasure as well. Her hands slid down my body and slowly started sliding my panties down my legs.

She left them at my knees and began rubbing my vagina with her right hand, while her left hand massaged her own through her thong. I stopped playing with her breasts and pulled back on her nipple with my teeth, causing her to wimper in pain. I moved my hands back around her and started removing her thong. I flipped us over and pulled her lingerie off, leaving her completely naked. I felt a little twitch in my cunt as I stared at her clean shaven cunt.

I felt her hand move towards my pussy, but instead of another massage, she grabbed my panties and pulled them off leaving me only my bra, which I quickly discarded. I climbed on top of her again and leaned down to kiss her, rubbing our clits together. This caused both of us to gasp. Apparently, I was not the only sex-starved girl in this bed.

I asked her when the last time she'd had sex was, and she told me that she was a virgin, she'd never even masturbated before. I was about to make a very beautiful girl cum for the first time. I rubbed our clits together again, but she shook her head no. She squeezed my butt, and pulled me upwards until my pussy was right above her mouth. She flipped us again, leaving me laying on my back and she whispered a word in Greek; δέω, deo, bind.

As my mind translated this, ropes attached themselves to each bed post and tied me down in the shape of an 'X'. Annabeth leaned down until her mouth wasn't even an inch away from my sex and kissed it softly, teasing me, causing me to wimper and whine at the suspense. I tied to charmspeak her into following through with it, but found myself unable to concentrate enough to put any power behind my voice.

After teasing me for five minutes, she finally relented and used her tongue to spread my lips and push into my entrance. I gasped as her tongue began to flick in and out of me, moving it around in circles as she did so. I whined when she took her tongue out of me suddenly, but stifled the whine when she started blowing on my wet pussy, then began serviceing me orally again. This time, she also began rubbing my clit just below the opening, furthering my feeling of ecstasy. My body shook as I cried out in orgasm. She moved out of the way before my cum hit her in the face, allowing me to see that she had been fingering herself the whole time.

Not even ten seconds after my orgasm, her first one came (pardon the pun), her essence mixing with mine in a puddle on the bed. She collapsed on top of me and seemed to black out for a few seconds while she caught her breath, but soon sat back up with a devillish grin on her face. She fingered me as she leaned over the side of the bed, causing my body to convulse in orgasm once more, not allowing me a respite. When Annabeth sat back up on the bed, she had a turkey baster in her hand, which confused me greatly. She used the baster to mix our juices together on the bed, then squeezed the bulb, causing the mixture to be sucked up, leaving the bed almost as dry as it had been before we had had our fun. At first I thought she was just cleaning up, but she still had the impish look on her face.

She gently rested the tip of the cum-filled baster at my entrance, then very suddenly shoved the entire baster inside me, causing a scream to escape me in pleasure. My new lover would not let me rest a second, attacking me even more fiercely every time I came. It was much more pleasure than Jason had ever given me, making me wonder how someone who had never had sex before was so good at it. Just as my body screamed with my third orgasm of the night, she squeezed the bulb, squirting our cum inside me, which made me orgasm even harder.

She then sucked up the cum that had escaped me with my orgasm, as well as the exess that dripped out of my cunt, then forced the entire baster inside my ass and squirted it all inside once more.

Annabeth sat back and began fingering herself, watching our essences drip out of my holes. After a few minutes of this, during which my ecstasy had not faded at all, she came again, the sight of which made me begin squirming at the thought of her squirting even more cum inside me. Unfortunately, she instead sucked up the cum, then put just the tip of the unusual sex toy inside her own cunt, then sat down on it quickly, forcing the whole baster inside her self, immediately causing the liquid to shoot up inside her. She gasped and collapsed on top of me again, breathing hard.

My lover removed the baster and squirted the last of the cum inside her ass. She then sat up and began fingering herself again, forcing the cum out of herself. As she reached her third peak, she picked up the baster again and once more filled it completely with cum. She then once more pushed it inside my cunt and squirted our juices inside me. Before this, the cum that had been in me had flowed out, leaving me dry once more, and allowing my pleasure to fade, but once again, ecstasy took me over, and my pussy was filled with cum once more.

This time, Annabeth rested her hand on me just above my vagina and pushed down, forcing the cum out, then sucked it up and squirted it back in. Again and again she did this, until I was on the verge of passing out. Just as I was about to slip away into unconciousness, she stopped and revived me with a playful bite on my left nipple. She then forced the cum out of me one last time, but then said something I couldn't quite hear through my addled state of mind, but that something caused the ropes to retract, freeing me from my bonds.

Annabeth then flipped us over and whispered δέω again, this time binding herself in the ''X'' position, giving me total control. Our new position woke me up completely, and I looked over the side of the bed and saw numerous sex toys in a drawer coming out of the side. I didn't recognize a few of them, so I pulled out a couple that I did recognize and set them on the bed. I had a very large double-dildo and three sets of two balls attached to each other by a string. Annabeth's eyes grew wide as she saw my new playthings.

First, I decided on revenge. I took all three sets of balls and shoved all six beads deep into her vagina, causing her to squeal with pleasure. Then I sat back and let nature run its course. I began fingering myself as my partner started breathing heavy again. Within the fifteen minutes I left her like that, she had come close to passing out three times before I revived her each time, and had orgasmed five times. Apparently, she was quickly running out of steam.

I finished off with one final act of torture, instead of removing the beads one at a time, I grabbed all three strings and ripped them out of her all at once, causing her to scream in agony and ecstasy. Before she could fall into unconsciousness, I tapped her on the forehead, forbidding her her rest. After she caught her breath, I brought out the grand finale. I took the double-dildo and slowly started penetrating myself with it, causing me to begin gasping for breath. Finally, after about three minutes of struggling, I got half of the toy inside myself. It was about 3ft long total, and was about 4 inches in circumference. The dildo was humongous. I took a minute to catch my brath, then started penetrating Annabeth's pussy with the other end. She screamed in between gasps for about five minutes. Because she was a virgin, her cunt was tighter than mine, so it took longer than it did for me, and she was in more pain, so I let her take about three minutes of a break, but she told me to go ahead, so I pulled myself closer to her, causing the dildo to slide a bit further into each of us. More screams and gasps followed afterwards.

Our clits were now pressed firmly against each other's. I began a slow movement, rubbing against her, grinding. I sped up, grinding harder against her. It was all I could doto stay awake through the pain and pleasure. Our wet cunts rubbing against each other hard and fast, combined with the dildo buried deep within us, promised to finish us off quickly. We were almost denied our release, the shere size of the dildo blocking our cum, locking us in a state of orgasm for more than five minutes. Finally, the pressure built up so much that I couldn't take it anymore. I continued grinding, hoping to loosen the dildo enough. At first, it seemed I had only made it worse, the movement pushing us further into orgasm, but then the movement created barely enough for Anabeth to release. She fainted right away, but my cunt had apparently grown tighter as a result of my mother's curse.

No matter how much I tried, the toy wouldn't budge. I tried to pull it out of my vagina, but it was stuck, almost as if by-

''Mother.'' I gasped. Sure enough, Aphrodite appeared. ''What did you do to me?''

''This is your punishment for having an affair. It is the curse all of my children must bear. I recieved the curse when I had an affair with Ares, the first time. Unfortunately, now my children also bear the curse.''

''What does- AHH!'' I screamed in agony as I realized that I was still grinding against Annabeth.

''Normally, the curse just forces my children to be caught by their boyfriend/girlfriend, but I assume that the endless orgasm is Athena's touch. Probably because you were having an affair with her daughter.''

''How do I- AAAHHHHHHH!''

''Honestly, though, I think that endless orgasm would be a reward, not a punishment. I'll help you, though.'' Mother waved her hand and the dildo disappeared. I passed out as soon as it was gone.

I woke up and saw Annabeth staring at me. We were both still naked, and I was still on top of her.

''We should do this again sometime. I haven't had that much fun in, well, ever.'' Annabeth clearly enjoyed the many prolonged orgasms, which was good, because I had too. If her mom was going to do that to me every time, then we were definitely having sex again.

''Me neither. How about tonight in the Zeus cabin? Only Jason ever goes in there and he won't be back for about another month.''

''Sounds good.''


End file.
